Call me crazy, but i think it's love
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: Sequel to Amortentia. i will love you all forever and ever if you review! R&R! flames will be used to roast marshmallows. that and Brittany Spears CD's...


**Well, I got many reveiws asking for the sequel to Amortentia. Thanks to my first ten reviewers: dancerrdw, CoNnY-B, Tiffany1037, Cute Lover Girl, Poop(btw...poop? wtf?), the mystical voice from up above, Queen Siv, kriitikko, and pinkpygmypuff. And to answer your question, poop, I am 14. so, here, one day after it's prequel was published, here is the new story!**

**Enjoy...**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together in the Great Hall for dinner; one week after the Amortentia class. Hermione was laughing at a joke that Harry had just told, and Ron was thinking. While swirling his mashed potatoes and gravy around on his plate, he was thinking. He knew that he had to tell her. He knew it, but he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen. He had thought up many scenarios in his head at night over the past seven days. It would be tonight.**

**THAT NIGHT...**

"**Hermione, can I talk to you alone?" Ron asked her while they were on rounds that night. He then realized that they were in a completely deserted corridor.**

"**We are alone Ron..." Hermione said coolly. **

"**Yes, but I meant where others can't see us. It's kind of important."**

"**We're on rounds, Ron." She replied.**

"**Come on, please?" he made a hurt puppy face at her, "For me?" **

"**Well, alright." She said, "but you had better make it quick."**

**Ron took her hand, and inhaled sharply at the feeling from such a simple gesture. He lead her up to the seventh floor corridor where the Room of Requirement was located.**

**He walked quickly three times up and down the passage, concentrating hard. When the door appeared, he let her walk in first, then followed, shutting it behind him. **

**Inside, was a casual lounge area, with plush chairs and comfortable armchairs. On the coffee table, was a tray that was equipped with hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. **

**"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hermione said, turning to face him, an almost annoyed look on her face. She was annoyed at him for keeping her from her precious prefect duties. God, he loved her. **

"**Well," Ron started, and then found that his voice wasn't going to come out anymore. His throat had completely constricted, not allowing any sound to come out at all. This was a lot more difficult to do that it looked in those movies Hermione had forced him to watch over the holidays once.**

"**We've been friends a long time. You drive me completely mad, Hermione. Sometimes, I just want to bloody kill you," he knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it was out of his mouth. Hermione stared blankly at him and then her eyes filled with tears.**

"**I don't mean literally, in a 'plotting your death' kind of way, but when we get into a row, and then we don't talk to each other for a while, I feel like I killed myself." **

**A single tear made its way down the flawless skin on Hermione's cheek.**

"**I think what I'm trying to say is -I don't have a bloody clue what I'm trying to say actually- but I think that I am in love with you."**

**He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth, before Hermione pounced. She landed on him and began to kiss him.**

**_Bloody hell, _Ron thought, as Hermione's hands came to rest on either side of his face as her lips sought his hungrily.**

_**It was never like this with Lavender...**_

**Hermione finally tore her lips away from Ron's in a desperate need for air. **

**Her hands still on either side of his face, she whispered,**

"**Oh, Ron, I think I love you too."**

**The next morning, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other at breakfast, taking great care to bump their arms together whenever one was passing something to the other. Although their food was untouched, Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the meal and informed Harry that they were both full to the bursting point, and that they were going back to the common room to study for a test. Then they very hurridly left the Great Hall. Ginny came over after spotting them leaving, and sat down next to Harry. **

"**What's with the two of them?" Ginny asked gesturing over her shoulder at the retreating backs of Ron and Hermione that were moving up the spiral staircase, their fingers interlaced with the other's. **

"**Call me crazy," Harry said, his eyes locked on Ginny's face,**

"**but I think it's love."**

**So, there ya go... the sequel...YAY! so anyways I gotta go an do something so, I will post now! BYE!**


End file.
